Good Bye
by Arom1
Summary: I've had a fun time being a writer for you guys, but regretfully i must go, if you ever read a single on of my stories, i would like to ask of you to read this one, also for any reason you ever wish to contact me my email is, , thank you in advance-aromatic1
1. Chapter 1

*****EDIT I've ADDED A FEW THINGS READ ON BELOW*****

Hello my readers, as you might have noticed, I've been inactive for a while now, it's been a year since I joined and started writing stories , but as with everything, all good things must come to an end, I'm truly sorry, this may be the last summer I write, EVER,

scary thought, but I have a job, responsibilities and other pressing matters that take time away from writing, but don't fret, I'm not quitting forever, I'll still update occasionally, but in order for me to feel as if my existence as a writer has been fulfilled, I must

do a few things, First, I want to thank **MettalicaFan, **sorry if you changed your name or something, anyways, you were my first reviewer, and the first person to make me feel welcomed in fan-fiction, **18matthew2, **you too helped me with my aspiration to

become a writer, even though I never really reviewed your stories, I read almost all of them, keep up the good work!,**Mike101, **though we never talked much, your reviews kept me going, **Mojotheomegawolf, **you reviewed my story heartaches every time I

uploaded a chapter, thanks, **UnwarierTitan678,** you helped me through my writers block with your reviews, **xXSHADOWOLFXx,** you were my first REAL partner, I'm sorry I haven't finished the sequel for your story, as well as if I incorporated something you

didn't like, **tigerab1997, **your reviews on the IWR sequel helped me type, thanks, **HI COOL WOLF HERE,** you don't even have an account, but I like your name and you reviews were funny to me in a weird way, all ways in caps, **The last alpha, ** even when I

did a terrible taboo, I made Kate hate Humphrey and love garth in one of my stories, you kept on rooting me on to ignore a whole page of flamers, **ThatPersonYouProbablyDon'tKnow, **even though you only reviewed my story once, I felt as if it was an honor

from such a prestigious writer like yourself, **Agent Colt M1911,** Thanks for your reviews on Fortunate son, really appreciated it. Ending CIA Transmission**, The Darkest Alpha, **thanks for understanding about how hard it is to update, and still sticking with me,

**ShadyWolf313, **A browser history full of porn and how to make bombs? Seems like my kind of guy, thanks, that review made my day**, theMikMik, **i love how you completely misspelled curious, Spell check! kidding,** SilverWolf1500, ** your pure emotion in your

last review to me made me feel empowered!** AaOWaSaCD4ever, **dude your profile pic, is BAT-SHIT CRAZY! Thanks for the review, **darkjoker313**, thanks for all the reviews too, that is all, but here are some honorable mentions:

I like AAO, AvA AeA, Alpha 01, GrayWolf8856, imjustlikehumphery, anon, Troygroomes, shikage, humphreyandkate together, jc, AlphaBalto, , Wolfflight, DARK BLUE WOLF, Neon Night And Sliver Slash, tank the omega, theshadow, bravobravo, The Gamer Dude,

Photonman117, Stormtrooper,+ a few others(Few Flamers) -Thanks for all your reviews!

Now my final act before I got into SEMI-retiremnet, what story do you want me to complete?

Fortunate son

Coma

Heartaches

Abillities

The Picture

I will remember sequel

Snapped

Please leave your vote in an review, since this may be the last time I ever update, you guys are allowed to do whatever you want with my stories, spin-offs, complaints, hell I'll be fine if you copy on word from word and claim it as your own,but if you're feeling

chivalrous give me a little credit, I've had a lot of fun this past year and a half, hope you enjoyed it as much as I have,

Good Bye,

For now…..

*EDIT

so far the poll goes like this

Coma-3

Fortunate Son-1

Abillities-2

Snapped-1

Heartaches-1

**KEEP ON REVIEWING WITH YOUR VOTE AND ON SATURDAY I'll POST A NEW CHAPTER FOR THE WINNER**


	2. Chapter 2

*****EDIT I've ADDED A FEW THINGS READ ON BELOW*****

Hello my readers, as you might have noticed, I've been inactive for a while now, it's been a year since I joined and started writing stories , but as with everything, all good things must come to an end, I'm truly sorry, this may be the last summer I write, EVER,

scary thought, but I have a job, responsibilities and other pressing matters that take time away from writing, but don't fret, I'm not quitting forever, I'll still update occasionally, but in order for me to feel as if my existence as a writer has been fulfilled, I must

do a few things, First, I want to thank **MettalicaFan, **sorry if you changed your name or something, anyways, you were my first reviewer, and the first person to make me feel welcomed in fan-fiction, **18matthew2, **you too helped me with my aspiration to

become a writer, even though I never really reviewed your stories, I read almost all of them, keep up the good work!,**Mike101, **though we never talked much, your reviews kept me going, **Mojotheomegawolf, **you reviewed my story heartaches every time I

uploaded a chapter, thanks, **UnwarierTitan678,** you helped me through my writers block with your reviews, **xXSHADOWOLFXx,** you were my first REAL partner, I'm sorry I haven't finished the sequel for your story, as well as if I incorporated something you

didn't like, **tigerab1997, **your reviews on the IWR sequel helped me type, thanks, **HI COOL WOLF HERE,** you don't even have an account, but I like your name and you reviews were funny to me in a weird way, all ways in caps, **The last alpha, ** even when I

did a terrible taboo, I made Kate hate Humphrey and love garth in one of my stories, you kept on rooting me on to ignore a whole page of flamers, **ThatPersonYouProbablyDon'tKnow, **even though you only reviewed my story once, I felt as if it was an honor

from such a prestigious writer like yourself, **Agent Colt M1911,** Thanks for your reviews on Fortunate son, really appreciated it. Ending CIA Transmission**, The Darkest Alpha, **thanks for understanding about how hard it is to update, and still sticking with me,

**ShadyWolf313, **A browser history full of porn and how to make bombs? Seems like my kind of guy, thanks, that review made my day**, theMikMik, **i love how you completely misspelled curious, Spell check! kidding,** SilverWolf1500, ** your pure emotion in your

last review to me made me feel empowered!** AaOWaSaCD4ever, **dude your profile pic, is BAT-SHIT CRAZY! Thanks for the review, **darkjoker313**, thanks for all the reviews too, that is all, but here are some honorable mentions:

I like AAO, AvA AeA, Alpha 01, GrayWolf8856, imjustlikehumphery, anon, Troygroomes, shikage, humphreyandkate together, jc, AlphaBalto, , Wolfflight, DARK BLUE WOLF, Neon Night And Sliver Slash, tank the omega, theshadow, bravobravo, The Gamer Dude,

Photonman117, Stormtrooper,+ a few others(Few Flamers) -Thanks for all your reviews!

Now my final act before I got into SEMI-retiremnet, what story do you want me to complete?

Fortunate son

Coma

Heartaches

Abillities

The Picture

I will remember sequel

Snapped

Please leave your vote in an review, since this may be the last time I ever update, you guys are allowed to do whatever you want with my stories, spin-offs, complaints, hell I'll be fine if you copy on word from word and claim it as your own,but if you're feeling

chivalrous give me a little credit, I've had a lot of fun this past year and a half, hope you enjoyed it as much as I have,

Good Bye,

For now…..

*EDIT

so far the poll goes like this

Coma-3

Fortunate Son-1

Abillities-2

Snapped-1

Heartaches-1

**KEEP ON REVIEWING WITH YOUR VOTE AND ON SATURDAY I'll POST A NEW CHAPTER FOR THE WINNER**


End file.
